


hungry for both

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Rare Pair, Romance, The Morning After The Night Before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: The first time they have breakfast together.





	hungry for both

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : first times  
> Prompt : The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, First time they have breakfast together.  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/817232.html?thread=103509584#t103509584

For once, Caitlin doesn't wake up to the shriek of an alarm, either from the clock beside her bed or one of the several different chimes Cisco has programmed into her cell phone. Instead, she wakes up when she turns over in bed, reaching one arm out in slumber and frowning when she encounters cold, empty space. Which, up until last night wouldn't have been unusual, but the memory of last night is fresh in her mind and she blinks as she opens her eyes, screwing them up against the morning sun streaming in through the gap in the blinds. 

Pushing herself up on one hand, she looks around the room, relaxing when she sees a familiar shirt lying on the floor. White with silver pinstripes, it's one of her favourites and acting entirely on impulse, she slips out of bed and pulls it on. There's a pleasant ache between her thighs as she moves, enough to make her blush, or maybe that's the scent of the shirt, the one that her brain has tagged as uniquely his. She's already having a hell of a time concentrating in STAR Labs when he's anywhere near her; she thinks that now she doesn't have a prayer of not blushing when she's anywhere near him. 

She doesn't care. 

Especially not when there's another equally enticing aroma in her apartment. 

Smiling, she pads out to the kitchen, taking a moment to admire the view when she gets there. Joe is standing at the stove, barefoot, wearing the trousers he was wearing last night and the undershirt she also remembers throwing halfway across her bedroom. The thin white cotton makes a stark contrast against his skin and the cut of the undershirt shows off his broad shoulders to great effect. It also shows off the tail end of a few scratches across his back and she knows exactly where they came from. She bites her lip as a fresh wave of memories flash through her and she finds herself thinking that she could get used to a sight like this. Hard on the heels of that thought comes another, that for all this might be the first time they've done this - last night had been the first time he'd stayed over, their first time for everything - it doesn't feel strange at all. 

It feels right. 

"You just gonna stand there all morning?"

He doesn't turn around but she can hear the smile in his voice. It makes her want to smile back, it always does, and she walks towards him, sliding her arms around his waist from behind. "What, I can't admire the view?" He chuckles as she kisses his shoulder before leaning over to see what's cooking. 

"French toast? My favourite." 

"I know." He doesn't even try to hide how pleased he is with that. "And I gotta say... I'm impressed with the contents of your kitchen. I figured we'd be eating out... that or those damn pizza pockets you're so fond of..." He shudders exaggeratedly and rolls his eyes. 

Ignoring the bait, Caitlin reaches over to the second skillet, snags a crispy piece of bacon from the edge. "I thought Iris didn't let you eat bacon anymore," she says lightly and he actually snorts. 

"I don't see her anywhere here," he points out and Caitlin thinks, "Thank goodness" but knows better than to say it. "Besides, I got a clean bill of health at my last physical..." He turns his head and meets her gaze. "Nothing wrong with my heart." 

Caitlin keeps her face deliberately straight. "Well, I can certainly attest that you have the stamina of a much younger man." He laughs out loud at that, leans in and brushes his lips over hers. She thinks he intends it to be brief but she's not having that, uses her arms around his waist to pull him in closer, smiling as she deepens the kiss. There's an answering smile on his face when she pulls away and she shrugs. "Not that I'll tell anyone how I know that..." 

Joe raises an eyebrow. "Best you don't," he agrees but there's a twinkle in his eye that she doesn't miss, a distinctly pleased curl to his lips. "I hope you're hungry," he says as he casts his eyes back to the skillet. There's an obvious response to that and she arches one eyebrow, but he must know what she's thinking because he looks back at her, eyes her almost sternly. "For food," he adds and then it's her turn to laugh. 

"How about for both?" Her fingers slide down his chest, past the waistband of his trousers and he sucks in a deep breath, his eyes darkening. 

"Then it's a good job I made plenty," he says as he turns and the way he looks her up and down, the way his eyes widen for a second as he recognises his shirt, makes goosebumps break out all over her body, makes her shiver. "Because you're going to need to keep your strength up." 

He says it like it's a promise, a sure thing. 

And after breakfast, he proves it.


End file.
